Moving On
by RenaissanceLou
Summary: It took one day for him to realize that not all losses, in baseball and otherwise, lead to bad things. In this case, they led him to Oda, and in this case, that's all he needed. Oneshot Kanou/Oda with Onesided Kanou/Miha and Kanou/Hitake


**Quick Author's Note: **This story will switch in and out of Kanou's view multiple times depending on the importance of focusing on the other character's thoughts, but it will always be seperated by a line if that is a case. Not all lines mean a change in view, but either stand for a switch from/to Kanou's view or a different time in the story. It will switch in and out of a lot of stuff. Stay on your toes, and enjoy.

**Warning: This fic contains male-on-male hardcore yummy stuff. **

* * *

><p>Why life could be such a bitch sometimes, I had never quite figured out.<p>

Losing to Nishiura was like losing to your younger brother, who shouldn't have been stronger then you but you'll be _damned _if he wasn't anyway. It was an embarrassment, but at the same time it was shameful, and it hurt like fuck and anything you could have said or done wouldn't have changed it. That should have been **me** celebrating on that mound. Me, Hitake, and Oda. Not Mihashi. Not that scrawny little first baseman, not that dumbass energetic clean-up hitter, and sure as **hell **not Abe.

God, what a prick.

It was Abe who had won the game.

It was Abe who had brought out Mihashi's true potential.

It was _fucking Abe _who was to blame for Mihashi even staying at Nishiura instead of coming back.

Coming back to Mihoshi, coming back to his old teammates, coming back to **me, **damn it.

All thanks to Takaya Abe, we were without what would come to be the best damn pitcher Mihoshi would have ever had. Hitake would have said otherwise, because he was stubborn. Oda would have said otherwise, because he felt sorry for me. My team would have said otherwise, because they couldn't accept the fact that they were wrong about Ren. Fuck them. Fuck them, fuck them, fuck them.

I had told Mihashi to come back, that he deserved the ace number for Mihoshi. Now that he had proven to everyone that he was better than I was, I didn't give a shit about myself anymore. I told myself that I wanted my _team _to have the best, and Mihashi was the best, forever the best. He had wanted to play baseball with us, wanted to be one of us, and the opportunity was right there. But he stayed. He stayed with the team that accepted him, that treated him as an equal, he stayed with the guys who helped him and worked with him instead of leaving him out to dry on that mound like that dumbass Hitake.

He stayed with _**fucking Takaya Abe!**_

_**That bastard!**_

We saw them. Smiling at each other and shit. Sharing between them a bond deeper than Catcher and Pitcher, a bond that Hitake wanted with me and sure as hell wasn't ever going to get it. They shared this deep friendship that the team had often joked would turn into romance as they grew older. When they said that shit _sure they were being sarcastic_, but I hit them anyway. With my pitcher's arm. I threatened to turn their skulls into practice balls because I knew that joking aside, it was true.

Those two had something deep. _Deep. _Something that Mihashi and I should've had. Could've had. If it weren't for-

Anyway, Hitake would apologize to me after the game. After that came this monologue of how I would always be the better pitcher, how even if Mihashi did come back _I _would always be a part of his battery. Flattered? Sure. Convinced? Whatever, Hitake was stubborn even if he was wrong. But the bottom line was that he knew how I felt about Mihashi. That he was more to me than just a damn good pitcher. That I had wanted him to be close to me. Closer to me than any of his other teammates, closer than an of his friends, closer than anyone _period. _And just like I had to come to hate Abe for taking that person away from me, Hitake had come to hate Mihashi for unknowingly taking that person from him.

So I monologue back.

* * *

><p>"Talk all the shit you want, Hitake." the catcher's face grew pale. He had just spilled his heart out and Kanou was about to shut him down. "We lost this game. It's over now. I don't need some heartfelt speech about how that doesn't matter. It does matter." Kanou's face was growing deep red. He could feel it. Suddenly his volume had ascended as well. "Why… <em>why, God, <em>_**why **_did you treat Mihashi like that? Because you were jealous? All the other guys went along with your sucky pitcher excuse. And that went through fine, because of our losing season that I **still fucking blame you for. **But that wasn't it, was it Hitake? You hated Mihashi because it wasn't me up there on that mound! You hated Mihashi… because I respected him damn more than I would ever respect you. You hated Mihashi because he was getting all the attention from your gay crush!"

Hitake had been stuttering this entire time, but when the pitcher had thrown the "crush" out there his face grew scarlet as well. "What the fuck are you talking about? I never-"

"Get over yourself, Hitake. You want to have what Abe and Mihashi have don't you?" at this point the team was surrounding the dugout staring down at them. In disbelief and shock that their beloved pitcher could get this angry.

"Why don't you fess up for your beloved team? The team you said you wanted the best for and that was the reason you couldn't stand Mihashi? Why don't you just come out and say that Mihashi stole your man, huh?"

"Kanou, what the-"

"Come on, Hitake. I know now so who gives a shit who else finds out? You're a liar. A total dick. I want this team to see you for you really a-"

And to halt that sentence, a hard and really painful slap to the back of Kanou's head with a helmet. He looked behind him swiftly, feeling a bit dizzy, to see Oda towering over him, said helmet in hand. "Kanou, you're making a total ass outta yourself." he tossed the helmet into the bin for packing up without his eyes breaking their glare once. "Don't nobody know what the hell you're goin' on about, and don't nobody care. The game's over, Hitake already apologized once, and Mihashi's gone."

_Mihashi's gone._

"Ain't nothin' we can do to change any of that. We all just need to accept the loss of a practice game and get ready for the real deal."

_Mihashi's gone._

"Now calm the fuck d- what the hell you cryin' for?"

The team all made an audible shuffle away from the dugout. Hitake stood frozen as his beloved pitcher was, indeed, crying, his shoulders shaking, the brim of his hat lowered with his hand to cover his eyes, and his sharp inhales sounding like those of a five year old. Oda, confused as ever, just stared down at his pitcher, until he had enough and sighed.

"Oh for the love of- come on." he grabbed the pitcher's wrist and led him out of the dugout. Hitake watched with his mouth open. "Where are you taking him?" he called out as the duo made their way out to the gate.

"Don't worry about it!" Oda called back with a smile. "We're just gone talk for a lil' while!"

Oda walked down the road from the field to an old tool shed, Kanou in tow and crying the whole way. He walked behind it to insure some privacy, where the only thing behind them was the woods. Right when no one could see them he grabbed Kanou by his shoulders and slammed him into the hard wall of the shed, breaking him from his trance. He looked up, red eyed at the first baseman, tears stopped but still on his face. "The hell! You trying to kill me today or what?"

"Pull yourself together, Kanou!" Oda replied forcefully, tightening the grip on Kanou's shoulders. "You ain't got no business crying in front of your team like that! Now them kids respect you and look up to you and there you go hollerin' your fool head off at Hitake about some gay shit, and then you start crying like a baby! Now either fess up and tell me what the hell's the matter with you or my next homer'll be hit with your pitchin' arm!" Kanou was silenced for the first time in a while and just stared up at Oda, genuinely frightened. The taller boy's face was laced with sweat from having to tidy up the field after the game, and his face was red from yelling at Kanou. The pitcher closed his eyes and sighed, loosening up. "Fine, just let me go."

Oda did as Kanou said and pointed to the ground. "Sit." the pitcher followed suit and within seconds Oda was beside him, looking at him, waiting.

"I…" he couldn't meet Oda's eyes as he said it. "…guess I wanted Mihashi for other reasons other than that he's a great pitcher." Oda's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. He instead waited for Kanou to proceed. "He… I admire him, you know? Not… not like- Like I don't… He stayed on the mound, and he never-…I mean…I just-"

Giving up, he just groaned out of sheer frustration and finally made eye contact with Oda. "Fuck it, Oda, I like him." as he said it he threw his hat to the ground.

His friend just sighed, unimpressed. "That's why you're goin' on about gay crushes n' stuff? What makes you think Hitake's got the hots for you anyway?"

At first he was taken aback at how well his teammate had taken the news, but when Oda had asked the question about Hitake he put that in the back of his mind for later. "You see the way he acts around me! I know first hand what its like to like another dude, your teammate no less. It's so obvious!"

"All right whatever." Oda didn't agree, but he didn't want to dwell on it. The thought of someone as rough and buff as Hitake having a crush on anyone made him uncomfortable. "How come you don't like him back then?"

"Because he-…" he stopped himself from throwing out an obvious excuse and remembered that this was a time of honesty. Now that he had spilled his biggest secret he had might as well tell the rest of them. "Because… I still like Mihashi." No, that wasn't it. He tried again. "Because… because if I don't deserve to have what I want, then-"

"If you can't have Mihashi then Hitake can't have you. That's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Kanou."

The pitcher was shocked that Oda, though in disagreement, understood. He looked downward at the grass and sighed. "Well technically it came out of your mouth."

"Whatever." he too looked downward, resting his chin in his hand, and his elbow on his knee, with his legs crossed. "Listen, I don't… _think _Hitake's got for you what you think he's got for you." the possibility of Oda being wrong gave him the creeps. "Honestly I think he just respects you."

Kanou looked at him and was about to speak up but Oda flicked his cheek with his forefinger without even looking upward. "Hold on now. But all that aside, bud, you need to get over this Mihashi thing." he scooted closer to his pitcher and made eye contact with him. "Cuz I can guaren-damn-tee that in the case of Mihashi swingin' that way, he's got someone else entirely already lined up."

Kanou scowled. "Say Abe and I'll kill you."

Oda raised an eyebrow. "The hell is that?"

"The catcher, you moron!"

"Oh. Then yeah, that's who I'm talkin' about."

Kanou banged the back of his own head into the wall behind with what seemed like enough force to knock him out, but he was indeed conscious and indeed still there with Oda and indeed still stuck with this predicament. "Dammit, Oda." his eyes half-closed, he looked up sorrowfully at the sky. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Find someone else? Hell, who do I look like, a therapist? You're gonna have to find the answers yourself, bud." he stood slowly and offered his hand to Kanou. "And also, I think you need to apologize to Hitake." The pitcher accepted Oda's hand and brought himself up a little too quick, and ended up stumbling into Oda's arms. "I also think you might've hit your head too hard." the first baseman chuckled.

Kanou blushed wildly and threw himself out of the other boy's embrace. "I think _you _hit my head too hard!" he growled as Oda stared down at him grinning. He ruffled the pitcher's hair softly. "And I'll do it again if you keep actin' up. Now come on now, we're gone miss the bus." Kanou couldn't fight another blush as he felt Oda's warm touch on his bruised skull. He picked his hat up off the ground and placed back on his head. Then he joined Oda at his side to walk torwards the bus.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, you haven't answered any of our calls and we're getting worried about you… we got a big game tomorrow, man! Text me back when you get this. - Hitake<em>

Any of "our" calls, he said. Hitake was the only one who called me.

I lay in my bed staring at the stupid text, cursing what was evidently the only guy on the team who still gave a damn about me after my fit at the practice game.

I deleted the message and shoved my phone in my bedside drawer, not even bothering to check for anything else. We had a small off week for a while before we started back to ball practice during the school year. They spent it practicing by choice, they being the whole team minus me and one other person.

When I settled back down in my bed and closed my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep, I felt two strong arms rest themselves on the side of my torso, and a head belonging to those arms resting on top of them. "Wake up, bud." Oda said in that deep voice of his, that intimidating-sometimes-sexy voice of his, with his western accent crawling into my ear and making my cheeks hot. "Your mama comes home tomorrow, and this is our last chance to do this kind of stuff." I shoved his arms off and pulled the covers over my head to ignore him.

At least that's what I wanted him to think.

He groaned and pulled the comforter softly from my head to my shoulders and joined me under them to put his arms around my torso. "All right then. When you get all fuzzy-feelin' while your at home with your mama downstairs you're gone be sorry that you wouldn't-"

I flipped the thick blanket off of me and threw myself on top of him, applying a thick grip on his forearms and pinning him down like the many times he had done the same to me. "Will you shut up? I'm tired, and we have a game tomorrow."

The idiot grinned like a damn fool and looked upward at me. "it's four-thirty, ya pansy."

Damn fool? I had been hanging out with him way too much. Well not as much as hanging out as it was, well, screwing.

I rolled my eyes and lowered down to where we chest to chest and kissed him to shut him up.

I was just gonna kiss him, get him all excited, and then make him go home.

His long, athletic arms lassoed around my waist, anchoring my whole body down to him to deepen the kiss. He got a good grip of my hair and starting using his tongue like a little cheeky bastard.

I was just gonna make out with him, get him all excited, and make him go home.

Thoroughly enjoying his warm mouth nearly invading my own, suddenly he stopped the kiss to bite my nose. Like some sort of wrestling celebrity, he grinned evilly at me and some how managed to turn the tables, with me on my back and him pinning my arms down. Defeated, I turned my head so he could get anymore kisses out of me, not thinking at the time that I had made my neck vulnerable. He attacked the flesh with his hungry mouth, nipping and sucking till I was panting and moaning.

"You want my mom to come home and see a hickey on my neck?" I barked at him, making no attempt to shake him off. "Put that mouth to work elsewhere…"

That did not just come out of my fucking mouth.

He chuckled and started to slowly move down ward, laying kisses across my mid-section and down my stomach until he got to the waistband of my boxers, then moving upward again.

I couldn't control my heavy breathing as he used his mouth on anywhere above the belt, and when his mouth got dangerously close to his current boundary I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something even more embarrassing than my working mouth comment.

When I was trying to hide the fact that I was aroused as hell and enjoying being dominated, I tended to talk- really angrily. And quickly. Until he gave me a reason to stop.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hitake." I called for him weakly and uncaringly, like I was saying the name of a man I had never even known. "I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean any of that stuff."<em>

_The catcher said his exact words that he had muttered on the pitcher's mound when I had apologized earlier. "It's cool…" we were the only ones left at the school that hadn't made their way home after the bus dropped us off. I had asked him to stay behind to talk to him._

"_But… Kanou?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he averted he gaze to the concrete below us. His bag on his shoulder, he gripped the strap in his hand hard. "How… did you know? That I liked you, I mean?" _

_I should've been shocked. I should've been freaking out. But I wasn't. I stayed calm and just glared at him. "It's obvious, dude." I began to walk in the direction of my house, away from him, as he stood watching me leave. "But don't act on it. Cuz I'm not interested."_

"_I didn't think you were. That's why I didn't-"_

"_Right, well, good game. See you later."_

_And I just walked away without saying anything else._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is our third time to do this today… your such a horn dog… and why haven't we ever done this at your <em>oh my fucking God, Oda…"<em>

The first baseman had taken Kanou's member in his hot mouth to suck on frivolously, using his teeth occasionally, like some sort of candy that would dissolve on its own if he didn't make it melt first. He stopped suddenly and popped the object of his torture out of his mouth to grin at his victim. "I thought that would make you shut up."

Kanou couldn't even be angry. Frustrated at the fact that Oda had to stop, yes, very much so, but he was so out of breath and so hot and so aroused that he didn't dare take any risk of pissing Oda off so that he would possibly quit all together. He noticed when he looked downward at the first baseman that he his boxers were gone.

Oda moved his body upward so that they were aligned from head to toe (or rather, from head to Kanou's toe, because Oda was about a foot taller than him.) he burried his face in the crook of the pitcher's neck to kiss it for a while before moving to his ear to nip at it, all the while his hand moving torturously slow down Haruna's chest and to his crotch.

"You can get angry and shit if you want too." he said, his voice deeper, more western, and more arousing than usual. "I like it when you holler at me."

Kanou's breathing quickened and he squeaked Oda's name out when the first-baseman started kneading at the pitcher's crotch, nothing seperating them now that they were conveniently rid of Kanou's boxers. "That wasn't a holler. That was a squeak or somethin'." he grinned and removed his hand, making Kanou inwardly curse. "I must not be doin' a good job."

The taller of the two boys lowered his own groin on to Kanou's and ground on him hard and slow. Kanou cried out loud and Oda couldn't help but quicken his own breath at the feeling of Kanou's hard on rubbing all over his. "That better, hot-head?" he asked nearly breathlessly, before leaning down to steal some warm kisses from his lover.

Kanou's hands rubbed all over Oda's chest, until he felt a nipple and started working at it mercilessly, and moved his mouth from Oda's to accompany the other one.

Still grinding on top of him, the first baseman burried his hand in Kanou's hair and used the other to support himself on the bed frame in front of him.

"I'm gonna kill you… one of these days, Kanou, your just gone make me go nuts and I swear…"

The pitcher reluctantly moved himself away from Oda and pushed him backwards so that he was on his back, his head at the foot of the bed. Though it killed him to stop the contact at the crotch, he knew he wasn't gonna let Oda walk away from this one without some fun as well.

He kissed him as the taller boy had kissed him earlier- all over and not going past the hips. "Oh come on!" Oda called within a few minutes, breathless. "I ain't in to this torture shit like you! Just put that big mouth of yours on my- _Christ!_" he threw his wrist up to his mouth to bite it so that he wouldn't call out, but that couldn't stop his moaning and groaning, with Kanou sucking on him hard and at an average speed, just like he liked it. The underwear was gone, too, and what Kanou had done with them was beyond Oda. He stopped for a split second, like Oda before him, to grin up at his lover. "I thought that would make you shut up." but unlike Oda, he continued.

"Oh, shit… Fuck, Kanou…" his breath was hard and he was gaining volume with his moans. "Let go… don't you dare make me come, I've gotta fuck you blind first…"

The pitcher chuckled and let go as Oda said, knowing better then to mess around when the taller boy mentioned fucking. As Oda raised himself up Kanou layed himself down, biting on his fingers on one hand seductively with his other hand resting on his forehead, and presenting himself like a first place prize to the first baseman. He could've just fucked him there, but Oda knew better. "Little bitch. You keep puttin' on faces like that and I'll fuck you dry."

Kanou didn't heed to warnings very well, and instead moved his saliva covered fingers down his chest onto his own nipples. Oda pulled the night-stand drawer open forcefully and pulled out an all too familiar tube to the pitcher. He squinted as he stroked himself, applying the lubricant swiftly.

"Hurry _up._" Kanou ordered in a little whiney voice to get Oda even hotter. Usually he would finger Kanou first to prepare him but he couldn't even wait that long this go around. Hey, he got what he deserved.

Oda pulled Kanou's hand away from his nipple with what seemed like all of his clean-up hitter strength to pin it behind Kanou's head, his grip firmly on his wrist. He forced himself into the pitcher without mercy, thrusting with every inch of strength he had with his hips, grunting with each thrust and having Kanou yelling like a madman. An aroused, high pitched madman.

He moaned an octave higher than his usual speaking voice and the moans came loud and long with little space in between them. God, Oda loved that sound. Kanou's free hand was gripping hard on the sheets beside him, and Oda slipped his fingers in between Kanou's on that hand for him to grip instead. He moved down to kiss him while they made love hard and fast, and right when they had found the perfect rhythm Kanou felt that he was about to lose it.

"Oda, I can't…"

"Me too, shit…"

The two simultaneously called out the others name before their mutual release.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kanou, dear Jesus, It's twelve in the mornin' what the hell do you want?"<em>

"_I know that, prick." He wasn't happy to hear from me. Or that's what I thought then, when in reality he didn't like to hear from anybody at midnight._

_Three days since our loss at Nishiura._

_Three days since I spilled my heart out behind a tool shed to Oda._

_Three days since I told Hitake I didn't return his feelings._

_Three days since the night I got off to the thought of Oda. _

_Three days since Mihashi left my mind for good, and since Oda took his place._

"_Look, I cant talk to you about this during practice or I'll get all flustered and shit." I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice._

_I need to get you __**the fuck out of my head for five seconds.**_

"_Is this about Mihashi?" He was either annoyed at the fact that I was still worried about him or the fact that I had called him at midnight to discuss the pitcher that beat us on our practice game._

"_No!"_

"_Yes."_

_Jesus Christ._

"_No, Oda, it's about Hitake." The voice on the other line just sighed. "What about him?"_

_It's about anyone except Mihashi. It's about anyone except you. _

"_When we got off the bus, I asked him to hang back after everyone had left. I apologized, he accepted, and asked how I knew about his feelings for me."_

_Silence. _

"_First off, I told you so."_

"_I think I'm gonna be sick."_

"_Second off, I haven't told anyone about this so keep your damn mouth shut alright? It's awkward between me and him enough already."_

_Oda groaned. "And you called me at midnight just so you could say I told you so?"_

"_What? No."_

_No._

"_Then what the hell did you call me about? Or did you just wanna chat like a high school couple?"_

"_Hell no!"_

_Sort of._

"_I needed… advice. On what to do. I don't want to make this awkward any more. We don't even speak to each other during practice."_

"_Kanou, nobody talks to your ass during practice, they're all scared of you."_

"_You talk to me, Oda."_

"_I guess I'm the only one who ain't scared of you."_

"_I guess you're the only one I have."_

_I guess you're the only one I need._

_Oh shit, how cheesy is that? Jesus Christ I-_

"_Kanou."_

"_Oda."_

"_What did you call me for?"_

_I shut up then. I stuttered first, blushed a little, and shut up. This asshole could see right through me. "What I said I called you for!"_

"_You never said what you called me for."_

"_Damn it, Oda."_

_There was silence between us then. I knew I couldn't hide anymore. Mihashi was ripped away from me when he was never mine in the first place. And I knew Oda wouldn't return my feelings then, but what would hurt if I told him?_

"_You gotta promise to never discuss this again."_

"_All right."_

"_Not in practice, not in private, not ever. I'm telling you because I need to get this off my chest."_

"_Okay."_

"_Oda… I'd never told anyone about what I felt for Mihashi before I told you… I'd never felt the way I did when I finally let go. You're the only one I can really trust right now… But the one thing I feel like I need to hide from you, I hate it about myself."_

"_We gone turn this into a Lifetime movie or are you just gonna tell me?"_

"_Shut up! I'm getting there!"_

_Oda chuckled._

"_I just… I wanna tell you, and then change the subject or hang up. And we wont discuss it anymore. Ever. For as long as we fucking live, you hear me?"_

"_I already said okay! Jesus…"_

"_Oda, I have moved on from Mihashi…"_

"_Well good."_

"…_because I like someone else."_

"_Alright, spill."_

_You act so nonchalant now, so supportive, ready to back me up… why are you so fucking kind to me?_

"…_you. I-I like you."_

_Silence._

"…_well that's nice."_

_Seriously? _

"_Oda, I don't think you heard me."_

"_Oh I heard you, bud."_

_He had a smile in his voice. This bastard was making fun of me!_

"_You think it's funny that I like you?"_

"_Funny and flattering." he released a deep chuckle and I felt my face get hot._

"_So." he said, recovering from his laugh. "Does the mentioning rule still apply if I wanna mention it again?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

_Don't get my hopes up and drop me. Don't make me regret this. Please, please God don't think I did this for any reason than so you would know._

"_I'm saying that I'm gonna walk you home tomorrow."_

_My blush deepened. _

"_And I might even kiss you if your nice to me."_

_It wasn't a blush anymore, it was every inch of blood in my body rushed to my face. "Shut the fuck up! Stop making fun of me!"_

"_Is that any way to talk to the guy you like, hot head?"_

_Hot head? What the fuck?_

"_Quit bein' paranoid, and just say okay." I laid down in bed and stared at my ceiling, my face slowly losing heat. "I aint like the rest of 'em- if your gonna call me at midnight to tell me you like me, your gonna prove it."_

_I sighed deeply. "I will."_

_I promise._

"_And if you do, well… we'll see."_

_We'll see wasn't no. No was all I had heard from people I cared for in the past._

"_But 'till then, I'm goin' to sleep."_

"_Goodnight. I'm sorry I called you so late."_

"_I'm sorry for the ass-kicking I'm gonna have to give you for it."_

_I smiled. I should never smile at someone threatening to kick my ass._

* * *

><p>The two baseball players were panting hard, like they had both just got through running a marathon. Oda was collapsed on top of Kanou's chest, and Kanou was having a hard time catching his breath. "Get off me." he ordered. "I can't breathe."<p>

Oda smiled and rose from him, and then laid next to him on his back, motioning for Kanou to come closer to him. The pitcher snuggled into his lover's chest, and took one big inhale to settle down. "Best ever." he sighed, and then closed his eyes to sleep.

Oda raised an eyebrow at him. "Better than the first?" he sounded almost offended.

Kanou groaned. "Second best, Jesus, now go to sleep."

Pleased with himself, the first baseman almost unconsciously starting raking through Kanou's hair with his fingers, causing the Pitcher to go to sleep much quicker.

This was all going to end tomorrow. Their free week would be over, Kanou's mom was coming back home, and it was back to practice every day all day, and Oda knew he'd be lucky if he even got to steal a kiss from Kanou in the following days.

Once he could feel the pitcher's breath slowly and softly against his chest, he knew that his lover was asleep. He kissed the top of his head gently and pulled out his cell phone to type a message.

_Sorry I haven't been at practice- I'll definitely be there tomorrow considering I have to be. See you then. Oh, and Kanou says hi. - Oda_

He grinned maliciously as he sent the text to Hitake, before proceeding to close his eyes and try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>JESUS THAT WAS LONG!<p>

Lemony enough for you? Sorry, I wrote this all in one day and couldn't stop. Ah, I love these two. I'm rewatching the series for the third time and got the writing bug. This was kind of a big practice fic so if it was a little rushed (I say this as I'm looking at the "Page 11 of 11" in the lower left hand corner) do forgive me. If you see any mistakes holler. I've got a few pages in for the fourth chapter of WoH, and the third chapter for MH should be up shortly after it. Anyway I hope my fellow Oofuri fans liked this! R&R!

-Lou


End file.
